warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen of Hearts/One
PART I. THE WARRIOR PRINCESS 1. SILVER WOLF "Princess Waverly. Noble ruler of the Seventh Kingdom. Keeper of the Star Circle. You're running out of titles to earn. Whatever shall they christen you tonight?" I gave Kia a disapproving look as the two of us made our way down one of the numerous winding paths surrounding Regalis. "I'm neither of those things. That's my parents, remember?" "You'll be both soon enough. You're the only heir to the throne." I glanced away uncomfortably. "You do realize I only ascend when my parents..." "Right. Sorry. Do you have anything special planned for tonight? You've got to look absolutely stunning." I sighed, looking down at my pelt and then, enviously, at Kia's. "My fur isn't long. It's not like I can style it or anything. Mother wants me to wear my tiara, but I'm thinking a wreath of flowers... no jewels." "Thanks for inviting me, by the way." "Don't be stupid. You're my best friend. Why wouldn't I?" "Because the princess's christening is sort of a big deal? Y'know, members of the Star Circle and their charming little friends. No ordinary cats allowed." "That'd be a shame; I wouldn't be able to attend my own christening." Snorting, Kia said, "You're anything but ordinary." Even for princess of Alwyn, I was strange -- but not for a reason I ever wanted Kia to know. Looking to change the subject, I said, "Can we talk about the fact that Thornstar is bringing his son?" Kia's eyes went dreamy. "Rockfur." Smiling slyly, she said, "He's just your type, you know." "I wasn't aware that I had a type. Please continue." "He doesn't say much, and you talk nonstop. Not to mention, he's gorgeous. He'd look so good standing beside you while you ruled your kingdom -- and he's not smart enough to try to interfere." I burst out laughing. "So... a trophy guy?" "Yeah, basically." "That's so bad. ''Besides, the fact that Rockfur doesn't say much doesn't mean he's dumb. Maybe he doesn't want to end up like his father." "Thornstar does come across as obnoxious," conceded Kia thoughtfully. "He ''is obnoxious. Having to listen to him talk is probably the worst part about Mother and Father forcing me to attend Star Circle meetings." Giving me a condescending expression, Kia said tauntingly, "Now, now, Waverly. You gotta learn politics, in order to manage the affairs of Alwyn, please your subjects, and --" "Yeah, I got it," I cut her off. "Princess Waverly!" We had wandered too far out of the gardens, too close to Regalis, and I'd been spotted. I let loose a vicious curse, and Kia smirked at me. "Watch your language," she said. "And have fun getting ready, princess." Before I could stop her, she had slipped away. Violet, one of Mother's ladies-in-waiting, was rushing towards me. "I've been looking for you everywhere!" she exclaimed breathlessly. "You're late! You were supposed to start preparing for your christening immediately after breakfast." I glanced up at the sky. It was definitely past noon. "I forgot." Violet sighed. I felt sort of bad; the rest of the Regalis staff knew me too well to put up with any of my nonsense, but Violet was relatively new and thus probably thought she couldn't yell at the princess. "Come on," I said, trying to sound kind. "Up to my chamber. I'll be good, I swear." We entered the grand rock castle. My chamber was a cave carved against the back wall, with a hole that gave me a beautiful view of the Trimere Sea. My nest had been shoved to one side to make room for heaps of flowers, vines, and a small pile of royal jewels. My tiara sat on its pedestal of moss and stone: a circlet of intricately braided plant fibers, polished with animal fat so that they shone, embedded with small, sparkling precious stones. "I'm not wearing that," I said, pointing to it. Violet looked unsure. "Queen Ellarie said--" "Forget her. In this case, she's my mother giving me style advice, not the queen issuing orders. I don't want the tiara." Violet nodded meekly. "Is there anything else you'd like me to do, before I begin?" I glanced around at all the accessories--an endless pile of unnecessary frills, all intended to show off and draw attention to the wearer--and sighed resignedly. "No more instructions. Do your worst." ~ ~ ~ By the time Violet was done with me, even Mother couldn't find a significant flaw to point out. "I wish you'd worn your tiara," she said, as I presented myself to her just before I was due on the deck. "But you do look beautiful." I studied my reflection in the shimmering water of one of the nearby stone basins. A thin band of pale pink flowers wreathed my head, their subtle hue presenting a marked contrast above my bright turquoise eyes. Violet had doused me in the sweet perfume of flowers and sprinkled jeweldust over my pelt till it sparkled. Each of my paws bore a thin circlet of braided vine, studded with white blossoms. "Thank you," I said to Mother. "You look beautiful as well." She always did. Her long cream fur never so much as fluffed, and her brown eyes glowed like polished amber stones. It was easy to see why Father had chosen her for his queen. "Mother, do you ever wish you were born royal?" I asked quietly. "Do you wish you had a christening?" Blushing, Mother looked down at her paws. "I don't need an official name from the Star Circle. Your father calls me his diamond; I don't need the Star Circle to approve it to see the meaning behind it." "I understand." "But that's not to say christening isn't important. Tonight, you will earn your first title, Waverly." Technically, I wouldn't earn it, though I didn't dare say that out loud. Christening was something that had happened to all the princes and princesses of Alwyn, ever since the age of the Seventh Kingdom had began. It was tradition; it was the kingdom's first judgement on their future ruler, and the Star Circle's first mark upon the new throne-holder. "What was Father's?" He had so many titles by now, it was impossible to remember where each had come from. "Iron Soldier. Your father is so strong, Waverly," murmured Mother, her eyes growing soft. She and Father were ridiculously in love, even after all the time they'd spent together -- time to grow petty, to grow resentful, and jealous, the way so many monarchs had. But not them. Through the stone ramp that led up to the deck -- the roof of Regalis, where my christening was being held, as was tradition, under the stars -- I heard Father say, "And now I present to you, Princess Waverly, heir to the throne of Alwyn!" Mother gave me a little push, and I ascended the ramp, stepping out onto the deck to the cheers and paw-pounding of dozens of elite Alwynians -- the Star Circle, their families, and Kia. She was screaming my name with wild abandon, and the sight of her laughter was enough to put a passable smile on my face as I made my way towards my father. He stood in the center of the deck, his crown gleaming like green silk, the inlaid jewels twinkling like so many watchful eyes. His turquoise eyes -- precisely the same shade as my own -- met mine. "Behold, your future queen, Alwyn. For her strength, her ferocity, and her wisdom -- Silver Wolf!" I couldn't believe it. Father had actually given me a good title. I'd been dreading something extravagant and empty -- Beautiful Rose or Rising Dawn or some nonsense like that -- but Silver Wolf. That was a title I fully intended to live up to. As the crowd cheered my name in a rising swell, Father drew me close. "And now, my beautiful mate, Queen Ellarie!" The cheers for Mother were deafening. Smiling, she made her way over to us, standing on my other side. "Tonight's all for you, Waverly," she murmured. "Enjoy it, princess." I forced a smile, but as I looked out at the crowd, I felt a jagged stone of guilt settle in my stomach. Because I wasn't really the princess of Alwyn. The princess was dead. I was an imposter. 2. HUNT OF THE DARK MOON The truth was, though most cats I'd ever met in Regalis liked to consider the Seventh Kingdom heaven on Earth, Alwyn was pretty much irrefutable proof that cats were, well, basically any negative adjective you could think of -- selfish, destructive, careless, et cetera -- and you only had to look at the words Seventh Kingdom to gather it. We'd failed six times, not because of sickness or natural causes, but because of wars, rebellions, and famines caused by lack of prey distribution. Six failures -- entire kingdoms all but wiped out, only the dregs left to start anew, telling themselves that this time they'd fix it, this time they'd get it right. Sometimes, I thought that we finally had. Seven time's the charm, right? Then I looked at the Hunt. The Hunt of the Dark Moon was one of the most controversial decisions of my father's rule. Most non-Clan cats had been forced to abandon their old lifestyles and join one of the five Clans; only then would they be granted a delegate in the Star Circle and a position in Alwyn's hierarchy. But Father had struck a deal with the Hunt, a group of ferocious and particularly skilled cats who valued independence and pride as much as, if not more than, their own lives. To avoid things escalating into war between Alwynians and the Hunt, Father had taken them on as mercenaries; in return for their patrolling our borders and taking care of some of the bloodier fights the kingsguards didn't want to deal with, the Hunt was granted a small strip of land, a heavily wooded territory called Caligo. Most annoyingly of all, the Hunt was granted a delegate in the Star Circle. With that came visiting rights to the palace, meaning that about once a moon, Regalis was visited by the leader of the Hunt, Calypso. She was a fiery calico she-cat who was absolutely impossible to please; every moon, she had a different complaint. Eventually, Mother and Father had grown tired of dealing with her and assigned me to the job; they said it was so I could practice diplomacy, but I knew they just highly disliked Calypso. When Violet came into my chamber and announced that a visitor from the Hunt had arrived, I groaned loudly. It had been raining heavily all day, and Kia had some business to tend to, meaning I'd been stuck indoors alone for hours, bored out of my mind. But I would prefer banging my head repeatedly against the wall to dealing with Calypso. I made my way out to the throne room, where Mother and Father's elegant rock seats lay empty, mentally preparing myself to match Calypso's sarcasm with plenty of my own. Then I stopped short. There was no sign of Calypso. Instead, the only cat present besides the kingsguards was a dark ginger tom with unnervingly pale blue eyes. He bore the marks of the Hunt -- three thin vertical lines on his forehead, burned into the skin by singeing all the fur away. "Who are you?" He gave me a cursory bow, but there was a distinct lack of humility behind it; his eyes never left my face, and he straightened immediately, drawing himself to full height -- which was, I regret to say, taller than me. "Princess Waverly, my name is Isaac. I have news. Calypso is dead. I am the new leader of the Hunt of the Dark Moon." "Calypso is dead?!" I couldn't believe my ears. So we hadn't exactly been best friends -- I'd pictured her being punched in the face, kicked, screamed at -- mostly by me... but I'd never pictured her as dead. Like weeds or bugs or anything else bad in life, she was a constant. "I--I'm sorry for your loss. How did it happen?" Isaac's eyes narrowed, and I instantly sensed I'd made a mistake. Stupid. I shouldn't have apologized. I squared off and tried to appear in charge, to look like someone who couldn't be taken advantage of. I could feel him sizing me up. Though he was a brand new leader and couldn't have been that much older than me, he looked like a seasoned pro; there wasn't a trace of nervousness on his face, and in the absence of any other feeling, his handsome features morphed into something akin to haughty arrogance. "That's the main reason I'm here to speak with you. Do you have a private place to talk?" I narrowed my eyes. "Whatever you have to say can be shared in the throne room, as all guests are expected to do." "At least send your guards outside." Isaac's stance plainly told me he wouldn't negotiate on this point. I hesitated, then turned to the kingsguards. "Do as he says. Don't come in till I call you." Talonfoot, captain of the kingsguard, shot me a dubious glance. "Princess, with all due respect, I don't think--" "I don't know why you're still talking," I snapped. "I gave you an order." Talonfoot's eyes widened slightly in surprise. Under normal circumstances, I'd never speak to him like that, especially seeing as he was one of Father's most trusted friends. But I couldn't let Isaac think I was so weak that not even my staff obeyed me. Dipping their heads at me, the two kingsguards hurried out of the room. "This better be important," I said to Isaac. "Calypso was murdered," he said without preamble. "Throat slit, three times. Vertically." I fought back a shudder. "The Hunt is a very violent group of cats. What's so special about this particular killing?" Letting out a noise of disgust, Isaac said, "Don't you see? The three vertical slashes are sacred -- only reserved for the ceremony of coming-of-age, when we are branded." He flicked his tail towards his forehead, where his own mark was clearly visible, silver-white stripes against the dark fire of his fur. "Someone is mocking us, trampling our most fundamental symbol." "So someone who hates the Hunt. I hate to break it to you, but that really doesn't narrow it down." "Don't joke, princess," he snarled. "Our leader is dead, and we demand justice." "The kingsguard-" "Not the kingsguard! The Hunt doesn't throw cats in prison, feed them, give them shelter, and call it justice. The only justice is blood. It must be paid in full." "So what are you asking?" "I am asking," and here he gave me a look that suggested he wasn't asking at all, "for your permission to track down Calypso's killer and extract our own payment." "You mean brutally murder them." "It is what they deserve." "It is not for you to decide what they deserve. All serious trials must come before the King, the Queen, and the Star Circle." Isaac's face remained emotionless, but I detected a flare of rage darkening those pale ice eyes of his. "If it was your father who was murdered, you wouldn't hesitate to tear Alwyn apart looking for his killer." "That's different. You are speaking of the King." "I understand how they teach you to deal with complaints; they let you practice and make your dithering mistakes with groups of cats they don't care about, like us. But I do wonder: how do they teach you to subsidize life? Where do you take your lessons, the ones that teach you who is worth saving, worth avenging, and who can be discarded and forgotten by a lowly royal?" I tried not to let his words affect me. I tried to focus on the fact that he called me a lowly royal, to summon righteous indignation and smite him down like I'd watched Father do to countless miscreants and annoyances. "Calypso's death is... regrettable. But I cannot condone the Hunt taking matters into their own paws. Our citizens would-" "Your citizens? We are your citizens. Caligo is a part of Alwyn. We protect you, and if you refuse to do the same, you must at least give us the right to carry out justice on our own. The murder of our leader is horrific enough, but the fact that they used the astralis..." "The astralis?" "Astralis. The Mark of the stars." Again he gestured to the brand on his forehead. "It is sacred -- astralis and requiem are the two Marks we receive in our lifetime, marking coming-of-age and ending-of-life." I didn't know that. He must have realized, for he added, "Of course, I apologize if that disgusts you. I know Alwynians prefer to pretend that the Hunt has no culture of any value, that we are all barbaric and belief-less." "What is requiem?" "What?" "You heard me," I said evenly. "I've seen the astralis, of course; every member of the Hunt past kithood bears it. But what is the Mark of death?" He shook his head slowly, as if he wasn't sure whether I was playing a joke on him. When I only stared at him, he seemed to decide I was being somewhat sincere. "It isn't the Mark of death. Astralis, the three vertical lines, represent the blessing of the stars. They are silver and white when placed on the skin-" "Burned into the skin, you mean," I couldn't help but interject. "Do you want to know or not?" he demanded. "The first line represents courage, the second line represents strength, and the third represents cunning. They are the three gifts the star goddess blessed the Hunt with." "The star goddess? If you believe in the stars, why are you the Hunt of the Dark Moon?" Isaac frowned. "Don't pretend that you're interested in the intricacies of our faith, brio." "What does brio mean?" "Small, careless, addle-headed girl." "What!" "Well, you asked." I noticed, for the first time, his accent; his voice carried a slightly uneven cadence, but it sounded completely natural when it wrapped around the warm tones of his foreign words. "You still speak Trimerean." "Clever observation. The Sixth Kingdom was very kind to us." "Let you rampage all over the place, you mean," I said scathingly. "Princess, your father may be considered a great king now, but he started a revolution that killed scores of cats in order to seize the throne and create Alwyn. There are still those who remember the previous era, who still bear the scars of King Edward's claws." I shuddered. I didn't need his preaching; I knew more about the brutal struggle for Alwyn's creation than I would ever dare to say aloud. Isaac began to back away. "I see there is no help for the Hunt within the walls of Regalis." He paused. "Oh, and one more thing, princess." There was the tiniest tremor in his armor-like facade, and that was all that kept me from storming out of the throne room then and there. "Thousands of moons ago, there were three goddesses: all cougars, one white, one black, and one golden. Astra, the star goddess, Luna, the moon goddess, and Helia, the sun goddess. Astra was beautiful, lovely, and kind. Luna was jealous of her, and vowed to get her revenge by becoming the goddess of all the cats on Earth, whom Astra loved very much. Astra was too naive to believe that Luna would really do anything to her, and paid the price when she was bitterly defeated by the moon goddess. Before she left us, Astra blessed us with our three gifts -- the courage, strength and cunning she should've had to defend herself against Luna. Now we are the Hunt of the Dark Moon, for Luna is a cold and distant goddess who only lights up the night when she chooses -- but we bear the astralis to remember our origins." Isaac broke off, giving me a genuinely curious glance. I realized my mouth was slightly open, and shut it with an embarrassed shuffling of paws. "That was a really pretty story," I admitted. "We don't have... goddesses. Just StarClan -- and the Clans of Old, like LionClan." He gave me a single nod. "Thank you for explaining. But what happened to the sun goddess, Helia?" Now a crooked smile wound its way across his face. "Ah, princess, you cannot have all you want. That's a story for another time." "Will there be another time?" He didn't respond; with a shrug, he turned and began to walk away. "Wait!" I ran over to him, taking a deep breath as I mentally prepared myself to do something that would surely earn my parents' wrath. "Maybe we can compromise. I give you permission to investigate Calypso's murder, but members of the kingsguard will work the case with you." For a second, I was sure he would refuse. Then he dipped his head at me. "As you wish, princess." I was relieved, but I also felt a pang of sadness. I wanted cats to be their true selves around me -- tell me their stories, accept my honest condolences without scrutinizing me, explain the sun goddess's tale, come to my christening and feel like they belonged. But no. I had to be the kind of cat who could negotiate treaties and carry herself regally in public. Other things were... pushed to the side. For the greater good. For the kingdom. "Good bye, Isaac." "Good bye, princess. Vu perla a brio, mai vu penne-foi a forta kapre." "What does that mean?" I called after him, but only the echoes of my own voice came back to me; he was gone. 3. YOUNG HEARTS "What is she like?" Isaac threw his chief advisor a tired look. "She's not much, Boris. Everything Calypso always complained of -- talkative, proud, absolutely loyal to her parents." Boris wasn't so easily fooled. "Indifferent?" he asked keenly. Isaac hesitated. It was true; Calypso had always said the princess was indifferent, completely uninterested in the problems of the Hunt. But she hadn't seemed that way today. Her eyes -- that famed turquoise blue gaze, the same as King Edward's, the one cats said was the pride of the Seventh Kingdom -- had lit up like fireflies when he'd told her the mahv katra -- the Making Story. He knew of the Clans' faith, of course: StarClan, the Dark Forest, and all of that. He'd heard the tales. But he'd always thought the Hunt's faith was beautiful in a different way; perhaps in its twists and its lack of happy endings, it rang truer in the hardened walls of his heart. Liar that he was, he had a keen respect for those strong enough to tell the truth, and the greatest example of brutal honesty was life itself, that cruel mistress. Somehow, the princess seemed to be able to appreciate this quality, even in a faith that wasn't her own. "She gave us a compromise. I didn't push for more," he said. "You should ally yourself with Princess Waverly. Someday she will be on the throne, and perhaps then the Hunt will be treated better than King Edward treats us." Isaac nodded. Most of the Hunt, while despising the royal family of Alwyn, were keenly interested in the princess. She mystified them, this elusive, bright-eyed young cat around whom rumors sprang up like daisies after a new-leaf rainstorm. Isaac couldn't wait to confirm to the kits of the Hunt that the princess did not, in fact, have eyes in the back of her head, nor an extra foot. Of course, a lot of the fuss about the young princess wasn't mere gossip; there was also a great political interest. King Edward might have created Alwyn from the ruins of the Sixth Kingdom's fall, but there were still those who remembered Trimere's age; he was certainly well-hated among the Hunt. Getting Princess Waverly in their corner might give them enough strength to return some Trimerean policies; at the very least, it would mean he would actually count for something in the Star Council, instead of the Clan leaders treating him like dirt. He was jolted from his thoughts by Boris, who had been following his own line of thought off on a rant. "... but the indisputable fact is, King Edward has outstayed his welcome. Until he is gone, the Hunt will never get any more rights than we currently have." "Boris, you speak as if he isn't the princess's father, on top of being the king," Isaac said reasonably. "Our touch wouldn't have to be visible in an assassination," the gray tom said with a shrug. Raising his eyebrows, he said, "So you're telling me that we, the Alwynian's mercenaries, should hire mercenaries as well? Who do you propose?" "We are master assassins. We could do it ourselves, and cover our tracks." "They would know it was us instantly," Isaac hissed. "Please don't go stirring up more anti-Alwyn sentiment in the Hunt; we've got enough already. The last thing I need is some bigshot band of immature upstarts trying to start their own war or something." "Isaac-" "I know Calypso valued you a lot. I'm keeping you on for advice, but let's get this straight. I am not Calypso, but I am in charge. You will listen to me." "Yes... kapre." Boris jerked his head in a nod. They called Princess Waverly the Silver Wolf; her father before her had been Iron Soldier. The Hunt of the Dark Moon didn't do christenings, aside from the coming-of-age ceremony and the farewell Marking. Yet there was one title that every leader of the Hunt bore. Kapre. It was an all-encompassing word related to leadership, but it had several different meanings depending on context. In its most common usage, it meant keeper. When you were leader, you kept the bodies, hearts, and souls of your people safe. "Vu perla a brio, mai vu penne-foi a forta kapre." She hadn't understood him, but he'd told Princess Waverly, "You might be a little girl now, but you will be a strong keeper." And he'd meant it. Boris was right about one thing; he needed to get Princess Waverly's support. He could tell she would be a powerful queen someday, and the Hunt needed to be on the right side of her paw. It was purely politics; it didn't allow room for him to tell her the story of the sun goddess, but that was all right. She was better off not knowing, anyway. Helia might shine brightly everyday, but the darkness always seemed to win in the end. ~ ~ ~ "I've missed you. It's only been a week since you became the Silver Wolf, and already you're too busy hunting with the big pack to visit your poor old friend," Kia complained. "I'm sorry. You know I'd spend all day with you if I could. You're my best friend." "I know," she said smugly. "Just wanted you to say it. How are your princessy duties going?" "They're going, that's all. It's weird. You know how I promised the Hunt a joint investigation of Calypso's murder? I'm in charge of that now. The captain of the kingsguard reports to me on that case." "Speaking of the captain..." Kia tilted her chin. I looked where she was indicating and saw Talonfoot standing opposite a small she-cat, near the edge of the south garden. "Is that Violet?" "Violet? Isn't she one of your mother's servants?" I flinched. "Please don't call them... servants." "It's what they are, Waves. I'm sorry." Kia frowned at me. "Whatever. I wonder what they're talking about? It looks urgent." Talonfoot was reaching towards Violet, talking earnestly, his face creased with emotion. But she was backing away from him, shaking her head. As Kia and I drew closer, we heard her say, "... told you a million times, no! The past is the past!" She pushed him away and raced away -- right into my chest. "Oof!" we exclaimed at the same time. "Oh, StarClan! I'm so sorry, princess!" "It's all right, Violet," I said as kindly as I could. "Are you all right?" I glanced up. Talonfoot was looking after Violet with a deep sadness glimmering in his eyes, but when he caught my gaze, he managed a weak salute and turned away. There were tears in Violet's eyes, but she brushed them away. "I'm fine. Honestly, I am. Just an argument..." "I can tell King Edward-" "No! Please don't tell anyone." "Violet, if something's wrong..." "Princess Waverly, I know you mean well, but I'm just... just a lady-in-waiting. I can't file petty complaints against the captain of the kingsguard with the king himself. Just let it go, okay? I'm begging you." As Kia and I watched her return to Regalis, I said, "I can't stand the thought of her being hurt and not doing anything about it." "I don't think he's hurting her," said Kia dubiously. "Did you see the look on his face when she ran away from him? Like someone had scooped his heart out." "If I only knew what was going on..." "You need to focus on your job. You're the princess. You can't be caught snooping around for palace gossip, Waves." Kia flashed me a small smile. "Besides, that's my job." "You are good at snooping," I conceded, throwing her an affectionate glance. "One of my many talents." "Waverly? Knock, knock. Can I come in?" "Sure, Mother." I stood up as she let herself in. "What's up?" "Does something have to happen in order for me to talk to my daughter?" I forced a pained smile. "No-o. I guess not." "Are you okay? I know your father was pretty hard on you about that deal you made with the Hunt." "I was just trying to help. To do the right thing," I muttered. "But there's no right thing in politics." "Waves..." I shook my head. When Kia called me that, it felt right. Kia might have her faults, but she wasn't a deceiver. She loved me wholeheartedly for who she thought I was. But with Mother... Even looking into those soft eyes of hers, I felt the thick muffler of all the lies fall upon me, stifling me, threatening to choke the oxygen from my lungs. "It feels wrong." "What feels wrong?" "I do. All the time. Don't you? Don't you miss her? Don't you wish she was here instead of me?" "Waverly, I love you. Why can't you believe that?" "Because you're not my mother." "Keep your voice down." "Don't I disgust you? I'm not supposed to be here." Against my will, tears were falling, rolling down my cheeks. I hated the weakness of them, and yet the bitter tang of salt on my tongue, the way it sliced me right open and let my inner storm come rushing out, was a sweet sort of pain. "She is." "She's dead." I flinched at the vicious sting of her words. "Kaya is dead, Waverly. Of course I remember her. I never dreamed of love such as I felt when I held her for the first time. Such innocence, such beauty, such helplessness." She didn't cry. Queens didn't cry. But Queen Ellarie appeared, in that moment, impossibly small and pale and sad -- sadder than it seemed fair to be. "Sometimes I wonder why we're doing this. Then I remember. You and King Edward didn't need a daughter. You needed an heir to the throne, to secure your place as rulers of Alwyn. Your supporters would only fully back you if you had that kind of insurance." I saw the way my words hurt her. And I relished it. My life was a lie because of her. "And then Kaya died, and you thought you'd lose your throne-" "I lost my daughter." I couldn't pause to catch my breath, let alone listen to her, "-but just in time to cover your tail, your sister had a daughter. And then she died -- they were all dead, your sister and brother-in-law, and your daughter, and you came up with the perfect plan -- because being queen was all that mattered-" "WAVERLY!" I stumbled, flinching at the queen's scream, like I'd ripped her open. I couldn't see her expression; my vision was blurred by a wall of tears. "I d-don't want to be princess. I'm n-not the p-princess." "Listen to me, Waverly. I loved each and every one of them. Your mother -- Amberlie was my sister, how can you even suggest that I saw her death as an opportunity? I loved Kayden like a brother, too. And Kaya was my heart and soul, even though her life lasted minutes. Losing each one of them... Well, it proved to me that you can die more than one death." "It just seems wrong. It feels like we're spitting on their memory just by living. I'm not your daughter. You shouldn't have told Alwyn... that your daughter's name was Waverly, that your sister had a miscarriage and died during birth... You erased Kaya from history! All the lies. All the lies. Why?" Queen Ellarie still refused to cry, but she looked close. "You don't understand. Of course it tore me in two to pretend that Kaya was never born. But it wasn't all a power ploy. Your father and I were not just a couple of power-hungry upstarts. We wanted to save a land going to ruin, and the only way to do that was to lead its cats." Silence fell in my chamber. She had come to speak with me, and I'd turned it into a screaming match. Proving once again my ability to ruin everything. "I'll leave you alone now. But Waverly? In all of this mess, you have been my light. I wish Kaya was alive. I wish all of them were -- your mother and father were the most undeserving victims of the plague. But I do not regret having you as my adoptive daughter. I may be your aunt biologically, but in my heart, you are my daughter in every way that counts." She nuzzled me gently. I pulled away, and she quickly stifled the hurt I saw in her face. "Shh. There, there. Don't wipe away your tears so quickly. You and your friends might hate your emotions. You might think it makes you weak. I know that's what your father -- what King Edward tells you, a lot of the time. But there is value to having a young heart, a heart soft enough to break -- soft enough to love. I know you say you don't want to be princess. But I also know that that's part of the reason you will make a much better queen than I ever was or could be." I took a deep breath, looked her straight in the eye, and said, "Can you please leave? Right now." "Of course. I love you, Waves." I didn't answer, because I'd just screamed at her about not being my mother, but the truth was, she was. She'd raised me, loved me -- and just because she'd taught me to be a princess, just because of the lies that everyone believed about us... it didn't mean I didn't love her too. 4. ON PAIN OF DEATH Kia had only told me that my idea was terrible about twenty times, which I figured was good; usually it was closer to fifty when it came to these things. I slipped out of Regalis just before dawn, stopping only to roll in dirt and muss my fur till I was pretty sure I was virtually unrecognizable, not unless you knew me well. The Clan closest to Regalis was FireClan, Thornstar's Clan. Though its leadership was regrettable, its territory more than made up for it. I could see the fiery red mesa of sandstone rising out of the horizon ahead, bright and big enough to block out the beginnings of the sunrise. I ran into a group of FireClan cats milling around the base of the plateau around midmorning. They took little notice of me; FireClan was at the very heart of Alwyn, and they were used to visitors and passerbys. Stopping for a drink at a small pond surrounded by slabs of marbled russet-and-cream rock, I couldn't help but overhear a conversation between two queens, chatting while their kits tumbled around beside them. "No matter what King Edward says, I just can't feel safe with them around. What kind of cats brand each other? You shouldn't have to burn your skin to prove you're a part of something! They're pagans -- they will simply never be a part of Alwyn," ranted a plump brown she-cat. "I agree," said her friend, gently picking up her kit, who was busily harrassing a beetle, and placing him between her paws. "I'm behind King Edward for most things, of course; I'm not a traitor to the crown-" "No, no, of course not! Me neither!" the first queen said hurriedly. "-but that doesn't mean I approve of everything he does." "Exactly! Barkkit, quit eating your sister's tail!" "But I'm hungwy, Mommy!" The plumper queen continued on while her friend struggled to separate her feuding kits. "The Hunt is just too Trimerean, at the end of it. The Sixth Kingdom is gone." "Absolutely," said the slimmer orange queen. "Not that it was okay for Trimere to let the Hunt exist. At the end of the day, if you're not with us, you're against us. Bluekit, stop hitting your brother." "But he tried to eat my tail!" I figured it was time for me to quit satiating my curiosity and get on with my mission. I raised my head and turned to face them. Both queens startled a little guiltily, but upon seeing me -- dusty-furred, purposefully vacant-eyed, and sloppily wiping water from my muzzle -- they relaxed again. "Hello, dearie" said the plump queen, offering me a matronly smile. I returned it. The two queens might be opinionated and chatty, but they didn't seem like any sort of threat. Hopefully, their love of gossip would overwhelm any mistrust they had for a stranger. "G'morning," I said, trying to downplay the inflexibility of my Regalis accent and make my voice more Clan-like. "Beautiful day." "It certainly is," agreed the orange queen. "It's good to see a young cat up bright and early, and chipper and polite too. Most apprentices these days sleep till high noon." I gave her my most charming smile. "There's sights to see; I'd rather be out here than snoring in my nest." Truth be told, the whole "chipper" thing was a complete act. I'd spent my night reviewing the case I was working, only ceasing when the sun began to peek over the horizon. Then I'd hurriedly roughed myself up to make myself look like any common cat -- not hard, given the fact that with my sleep-deprived rasp of a voice and swollen eyes, I barely recognized myself -- and set off for FireClan. These two she-cats, unlikely as they might seem, were now part of my mission. "I'm Brambleflower," said the plump brown she-cat. "This is my friend, Flametail." "Those are beautiful names," I said, rewarded by flattered looks -- and by their forgetting to ask what my name was. "Do you two live around here?" "Of course we do. We're FireClan." I nodded. "Thought so. You seem like it -- decent, open, hospitable. It's a shame about the rumors; I've always thought this place was so beautiful, one of the best places to visit in Alwyn. My uncle used to bring me here all the time." I'd found, with plenty of practice, that the best lies were based on the truth. King Edward had brought me here all the time, on royal business and visits to his subjects. Flametail gave me a curious glance. "That's sweet. But... what rumors?" I glanced around with feigned nervousness and dropped my voice, leaning in towards them. It was a universal signal for I'm about to tell you a secret, and the two queens responded immediately, eyes glinting with interest. "I... I'm not sure if you know him... a tom named Gooseclaw." I'd picked my marks carefully. Two cats innocent enough to fall for my naive apprentice act, but nosy enough to know everything about everyone in this region. Instantly, I saw Brambleflower and Flametail exchange looks, their expressions morphing into worry. "I wouldn't go around asking questions about him, honey," said Brambleflower. "Yeah. There's a reason he's spending today in court at Regalis," said Flametail, indicating her head towards the palace, just visible down the path. "Court?" I said, pretending to be shocked, as if I wasn't the one who'd presided over Gooseclaw's hearing. "That bad?" "Yes," said Flametail grimly. "And he deserves it, for what he did to Berryfall." "Berryfall." I nodded. "His mate. I heard they didn't get along." "Didn't get along!" burst out Brambleflower, temporarily forgetting her caution. "She hated him. He was jealous, possessive... She should've left him a long time ago, but he threatened her." I scoffed, pretending just the right mixture of disbelief and disinterest. "If he was that bad, I would've left anyway." It worked. "You don't get it, hon," insisted Brambleflower. She lowered her voice conspiratorially. "Don't go spreading this around, but... Berryfall has vision problems. She can't hunt properly for herself. She needs someone." So why can't anyone else in the FireClan area take her in? I could answer the question myself; no one wanted to get on Gooseclaw's bad side. I had no reason to be scared of him during the hearing; I'd been completely surrounded by kingsguards who wouldn't let him within three tail-lengths of me, yet his sinister yellow gaze and twisted leer still made my insides curl. Of course, I wasn't nearly scared enough not to mess with him. Quite the opposite; I was more determined than ever to bring the bullying tom to justice. Trying to hide my glee at the fact that Brambleflower had just bolstered my case substantially, I said, "So he's definitely manipulating her and taking advantage of her?" Neither of the queens responded; Flametail's eyes grew huge, and she gathered the kits behind her protectively as she called, "Look out!" A heavy weight crashed into the side of my head. Staggering, I bit down on my own tongue and spat blood, reeling from the blow. "Thought that would knock the nosy brat out," snarled a gruff voice near my ear, and my stomach pitched as a wave of rank breath washed over me. Without stopping to think, I dropped low to the ground and kicked out, catching my assailant at the joints and feeling his legs crack. "Keep the kits back!" Brambleflower yelled to Flametail; seconds later, the plump queen jumped on top of the large brown tom who had attacked me. "Stars, I told you, it's dangerous to ask questions about Gooseclaw." "Who are you?" I snarled in the tom's face. "Did Gooseclaw put you up to this, or are you just all sad because your jerk friend is about to be locked up?" "Keep dreaming, missy. He ain't gonna be locked up. That shred-headed princess doesn't have an iota of real evidence against him," laughed the tom. "Keep your trap shut about the princess, or I'll rip you to shreds," snarled Brambleflower, and I felt a rush of gratitude for the queen. Locking eyes with the tom, I said evenly, "I think it's time you let me up." "Yeah? So you can keep prying into issues that don't concern you?" Don't let them know who you are. You're going to be in so'' much trouble.'' Maybe Kia was right. As if the mere thought of my best friend had brought her to life, I imagined her voice, clear as day, saying, "Let go of her this instant!" The tom's head snapped up, and I turned to follow his gaze. I didn't believe it; I hadn't imagined the voice. Kia was marching boldly towards us, flanked by Talonfoot and a couple of other kingsguards. "What's going on?" asked Brambleflower, looking frightened. She gave me a piercing look, taking in the fact that I didn't even react to the kingsguards, and I could see her piecing together the fact that no normal young she-cat had a posse of bodyguards who jumped in to save her at a regular basis. "Who'' are'' you?" "My best friend." Kia fixed her hard stare on the brown tom, who slowly let me up, though not before giving me a quick squeeze with his claws out. I didn't flinch, ignoring the trickle of blood staining my pelt, and got to my paws. "Back down, now, Elmtail. You're outnumbered." Brambleflower pressed against my side, and though I could feel her shaking, I couldn't believe the strength in her voice. She had gone from gossiping, relaxed queen, to ferocious mother, to flat-out warrior in the short time I'd known her. "You're dead." He fixed a venomous stare on Brambleflower. "I'll hunt you, your kits, your friends -- Thornstar can't protect you from us-" "But I can," I hissed. I turned to Talonfoot. "Go with Brambleflower and Flametail. Station a guard, and let Thornstar know they and their families need to be sheltered in FireClan's Main, at least till Gooseclaw's trail is over. As for you, Elmtail, if you ever step out of line again, I will have you locked in Cryptax for the rest of your life." "You're no one. You don't scare me a bit." "I don't care if you're scared. I'm making you a promise. I, Waverly, Princess of Alwyn, Silver Wolf -- you have my word." For a second, Elmtail looked like he might laugh in my face. But something in my face must've told him this wasn't a joke. He looked at the red droplets still glistening around the punctures his claws had left in my skin. "Silver Wolf you might be, but your blood is as red as the rest of ours." "That's it. On the ground. Now." Talonfoot forced the tom face-first into the dirt. "Talonfoot, take it easy," said Kia. "He might know something." "Exactly. I'm going to question him. No Cryptax. If he's good." Talonfoot glanced at me, awaiting my approval. I looked at Elmtail. "Get the information. I want to know his ties to Gooseclaw and why he thinks it's okay to jump anyone who asks questions about his buddy. I don't care how you do it or what you do with him later -- just don't let him hurt the queens or their kits." "Waverly," Kia hissed in my ear. "Maybe your parents-" "They're not here right now." "There's going to be all of Dark Forest to pay for this, you know that right?" "I'm not just the Princess. My parents gave me my own court. I'm in charge of Gooseclaw's trial, which means I'm the bringer of justice, no matter the cost, on pain of death." "Maybe. But it was so stupid to risk your own life just to snoop around. And now you've made an enemy." "You clearly haven't seen what Star Circle meetings are like. Everyone hates everyone in Alwyn, and the royal family gets to be right in the middle of it." "Ugh. Waverly, you're so stupid it hurts." I narrowed my eyes at her. "I'm just trying to be better than my parents." She blinked. "But your parents are-" "Let's not talk about this right now. It's time to get back and face them, anyway." 5. SLEEPWALKERS "This is a bad idea." "I'm really good with those." "Isaac-" "I just want to have a conversation with my little sister. Just one. Is that okay with you, Kass?" Isaac watched the all-too-familiar streak of stubborness flare in his sister's eyes. She reminded him so much of- No. Don't go there. "Ace is keeping watch," he said gently. "We're safe." "We're never safe. You realize that, right? You're the leader of the Hunt now. We can never reveal that we're siblings, or say anything about our parents. You used to have time for me, but now you've got to search for Calypso's killer and handle every issue that crops up in our tribe's screwed-up lives. Everything's changed." Kass took a shuddering breath, staring hard at the ground. "Hey," Isaac said gently. He could see the tears she was fighting back glistening in her brown eyes. "I'll always have time for you. That is, if you can squeeze me in between all your extra training at the Academy," he added in a teasing tone. Kass shook her head. "S'not a joke," she mumbled, but he felt her lean in to him. "I still remember the night Mother told me about you. You don't understand how I felt when she brought me to you -- a few hours old, blind and squirming and helpless. Well, first, I asked Mother if she wasn't sure she hadn't accidentally picked up an orange grub instead of her daughter-" "Hey!" Kass smacked him with her tail. "- but after that... I felt so alone for all my kithood, you know? It's tough, being the only one. But then I saw you, and my world changed forever. I'm so glad Mother gave me that one thing -- the knowledge that I had a sister. You're the only family I've got. Kass, I will always protect you. No matter who we become or where we are -- you're my sister." Kass buried her muzzle in his fur. "I love you." "Love you too, shorty." "Don't call me that." A head poked around the corner. "Hate to interrupt, but there's someone here to see you, Isaac." "Thanks, Ace," Isaac said, throwing his best friend a grateful glance. "Would you mind escorting Kass back to the Academy?" "Sure." Ace's flash of a grin somehow held all the reasons Isaac had for trusting him with his biggest secret. The guy could be incredibly rude, sarcastic, and downright cold -- but when you earned his friendship, you had all of his heart. "I don't need an escort." Kass nudged him, her expression disapproving. "You don't need anything or anyone. I know that. Now shut up and listen to your big brother," he shot back. She rolled her eyes, touched her nose to his ear, and trotted over to Ace. Meanwhile, Isaac took a moment to let the emotion drain out of him, then lifted his chin and went to greet his visitor. ~ ~ ~ I stood in the center of the Hunt of the Dark Moon's throne room, glancing about me while I waited. Ropes of tangled flowers hung from the walls, perfuming the air with the sad, overly sweet scent of crushed petals. A small rock pedestal stood before me, its base scorched with three vertical lines -- the'' astralis. Beside the pedestal was a pile of soft bedding, a little pool of water, and a couple of freshly-caught mice. "Help yourself. I like my guests to be comfortable too." I nearly jumped out of my skin. Isaac moved past me just as soundlessly as he'd entered, taking a seat on the pedestal. "Princess Waverly. What have I done to deserve a personal visit from you?" "It's more about what I've done," I muttered resentfully. "What would that be?" "Gotten half my privileges suspended because of 'rash actions' and 'willful unrepentance' -- and gotten stuck with all the worst jobs the Regalis court has to deal with." Isaac let out a low whistle. "Rashness and willfulness? Princess, there's a special cell in Cryptax for rash willfullers. Or do you prefer willful rasher." I glared at him. "Shut up. I've been to Cryptax." "Touchy." I took a deep breath, trying to clear my head. I wouldn't get anywhere with diplomacy if I let my emotions get the better of me. "I'm here to discuss the investigation of Calypso's murder." Something tightened behind Isaac's pale blue eyes. "Ah," he said calmly, but there was a soft breathiness to the syllable, like I'd punched him when he was vulnerable and unprepared. "How has it been proceeding?" "There's very little evidence, to be honest," said Isaac. "We might have to close the case. It's been what, half a moon?" "That's not that long," I protested. He raised his eyebrows. "I don't see why you care at all, considering there are a million other things wrong with Alwyn you could be trying to fix. But I didn't say I'd given up completely. Not yet, anyway." "Is this personal for you?" I blurted. His eyebrows went up, then contracted into a frown. "Why would you ask that?" I moved my eyes over his face carefully, but the slight trace of suppressed emotion I'd detected before had vanished. "I just-" "Are you suggesting that the killing of the Hunt's former leader would be anything but?" he said cuttingly. I gave him a wry smile. His response might have fooled someone else, but I was willing to bet he'd taken the exact same classes on diplomacy as I had. The trick he'd just used was the simplest and oldest: make out like the other cat had said something offensive, make them the bad guy. He'd just confirmed that there was more to Calypso's death than he was letting on. "Don't let your emotions get the better of you," I said. "Your response was too quick and too eager. Too easy to see what you were trying to do." "I don't need lessons from you, ''brio." I rolled my eyes. "Obviously you need some type of lessons in being a leader, if you're resorting to petty insults. I know a lot of Hunt cats resent the Clans, but cooperation is essential in urgent situations. We're never going to solve Calypso's murder if you keep things from the cats trying to help you." "If the Hunt accepts your help and the case is solved, it doesn't benefit us as much as you would think. King Edward will claim credit for it, citing it as one more reason Alwynians are better than us." "You are Alwynian." "Nice try. But I sense your discomfort. You don't feel at home in Caligo. We scare you; you think we're barbarians. Granting us a seat on the Star Circle doesn't fool anyone into believing we belong in your father's kingdom." "My father has endured a lot of criticism for letting the Hunt retain their autonomy, you know," I said hotly. Bitterly, Isaac said, "Your father did not welcome us back as a prodigal son; he hired us as mercenaries to do his dirty work." "I don't know why you're dredging this up now, though. You're the one who came to me asking for help and saying we owed it to you because you were citizens of Alwyn." "I didn't exactly ask for your help. I asked for permission to hunt down the killer ourselves, but of course King Edward would never risk letting us loose like that." Isaac's eyes flashed like pale summer storms, the silvery marks on his forehead like bolts of lightning slicing through. I sighed. I wasn't getting anywhere with this, and I still hadn't done my training exercises or worked on any of the projects my tutor had assigned me. "Sorry we couldn't reach a better understanding. I'll review the investigation at the end of this week and decide on whether to continue," I said. Isaac opened his mouth to respond, but broke off at the sound of a commotion outside the throne room. He leaped off his pedestal and rushed past me; I trotted after him. The exit led straight out into a clearing with a rock-studded dirt floor, surrounded on all sides by thick forest. A black tom stood with his back to us, facing off against a sleek white she-cat. "I don't owe you an explanation, and neither does Isaac!" yelled the tom. "As for Kass, leave her out of it!" A muscle jumped in Isaac's throat, and he snapped at the black tom, "What happened to Kass?" "Nothing," said the tom immediately. "She's fine, she's back at the Academy." At the same time, the white she-cat turned towards Isaac. "Precisely what I was wondering. What's so special about that she-cat, that she needs to be escorted everywhere? You might be leader, Isaac, but you don't get to waste our time with silly jobs like that." "And you don't need to waste your time worrying about what Ace does with his time," cut back Isaac. "It's none of your business." "You're delusional if you think you can lead the Hunt by pampering your friends, acting on your emotions, and resorting to resting on the graces of the likes of her." The white she-cat jerked her head towards me, her green eyes poisonous. I guessed she, too, wasn't a fan of the Seventh Kingdom. "We're done here, Lexa," Isaac said coldly. "Please excuse yourself." Lashing her tail, Lexa turned swiftly and was quickly swallowed up by the trees. Isaac turned to Ace with an urgent expression on his face. "You weren't lying, were you? Kass is all right, isn't she?" "She's fine. You know Lexa. She was just trying to cause trouble, following me around, asking questions... She really doesn't like the fact that you're leader now, Isaac -- though she never liked Calypso either." "Who's Kass?" I asked. "A cat in the Hunt," Isaac said shortly. "Who are you?" Ace turned to me. "My name's-" "This is Princess Waverly." I shot Isaac a glare; maybe if he'd left my title out of it, Ace would have told me something. The black tom's eyes widened slightly, but he only nodded. "I'll let you two finish up your meeting, then." "We are finished. Regretfully, we didn't get much done." "I don't find that politicians ever do," Ace said with a slight smile, winking at Isaac with such familiarity that I gathered they were friends -- probably good friends, for I couldn't imagine anyone casually throwing a wink at Isaac. Plus, Isaac trusted Ace with escorting and protecting Kass -- whoever she was. Perhaps a lover? But Mother had told me that the leader of the Hunt was strictly forbidden from taking a mate... "Do you want me to escort the Princess back to Regalis, Isaac?" "I can escort myself, thanks," I said. Isaac glanced at me, clearly not fooled. "Her guards are waiting at the border of Caligo. Interesting choice, coming here yourself." I said stiffly, "I came here under the impression that we were colleagues working on a case together. I see I was wrong; your pride won't let you accept help." Ace's eyes flickered from Isaac to me and back again as we squared off. Finally, Ace broke the tension with a nervous chuckle. "Either way, Princess, we can't have you getting hurt in Caligo. Come on." He nodded towards the forest through which I'd come. I relented, walking over to Ace. Before we left, I threw one last look at Isaac. "May StarClan light your path, till we meet again," I said in as dignified a tone as I could muster, just as my tutor and parents had always taught me to do in formal negotiations. Isaac should've responded similarly, as dictated the decorum of the Star Circle, but instead the tiniest glow appeared in his eyes, and he said, "May Astra, Luna, and Helia be with you." I gave him a slight smile, then turned and followed Ace away from the Hunt's throne-cave. "Is he mad about something?" Ace gave me a cautious appraisal as I hurried to walk alongside him. "Oh trust me, you don't want to see Isaac when he's really mad." "Yeah, I get the feeling that he doesn't like me." "Surprised that anyone's capable? I guess your parents have really convinced you you're everyone's favorite little Regalis royal. But no, Isaac has much bigger worries on his mind than you..." Ace trailed off, a frown on his face. "That's odd." Forgetting to deliver a scathing comeback in response to his snide comments, I followed his gaze. "What?" We were standing at the border of Caligo; two kingsguards, Grasspelt and Robineyes, were waiting at the foot of a large oak tree for me; when they spotted me, they quickly wiped the bored expressions of their faces and stood at attention. "Nothing." Ace's eyes searched the undergrowth behind them. No matter what he said, I could tell something had unnerved him. In one final attempt to connect with the Hunt on Calypso's murder case, I pulled Ace aside before we were within earshot of the guards. "I know Isaac's hiding something, and I understand why, too. The Hunt has no reason to trust anyone from Regalis. But you have to believe me when I say that I truly want to help you. The rest of Alwyn might not be shrouded in mourning, and my father -- King Edward may have disrespected you by pawning off your appeal on the princess, but I take my job seriously. The loss of your leader is not something you should have to accept; Isaac is right; if something happened to another member of the Star Circle, the Seventh Kingdom would be up in arms. We owe you closure for Calypso's murder." Ace's eyes scanned my face, his own face bearing the same wary curiosity Isaac's had when I asked about the astralis and the requiem Marks. Before he could respond, a bloodcurdling scream pierced the air. We both turned to see the branches of the oak tree where Grasspelt and Robineyes had been standing quiver, the bushes around it shaking. There was no sign of the guards. Ace and I started forward, but I stopped short as a second scream, this one more guttural, split the air. It was abruptly cut off, and the silence that followed was deafening. "Grasspelt? Robineyes?" I lunged forward, but Ace swore a vulgar oath as he moved to block me. "Wait! Be careful. The last thing I need is for the princess to die on the Hunt's land, under my watch," he hissed. I pushed past him and rounded the oak tree, and my paws splashed into a warm red puddle. I sucked in a rib-rattling gasp. "Oh, StarClan above." The bodies of the two guards were splayed on the ground. Each had been cut open from throat to belly. Blood drenched the ground. Their heads were tipped back, so that their glazed, empty eyes were staring vacantly up at me. I staggered back, turned, and wretched violently into the bushes. Beside me, Ace was twisting and turning, scanning the undergrowth. "They're gone." "Who?" I panted, unable to stop shaking. "Who did this?" Ace's expression was set and grim, but it wasn't he that responded. Isaac emerged from around the oak tree, his face hardly changing expression when he saw the carnage before him. "It was a Sleepwalker." 6. THROUGH THE DARK "Okay. I've sent a messenger to Regalis to tell my parents what happened and let them know I'm all right. We have to work fast now," I said briskly, striding into the throne room. Isaac and Ace looked up at me with confusion. "What are you talking about?" Isaac said. "We're following the trail, and we have to go now, before my parents send a search party to escort me back home." "I'll send a party to escort you back home," Isaac said. His voice was steady and authoritative, but there was a glimmer of unease in his pale blue eyes; I could almost read his thoughts, his fear at what the King might say at the proximity to danger his daughter had been in. But I didn't care about that. Admittedly, I'd fallen apart a bit at the sight of the bodies -- Ace probably thought I was a total weakling -- but this was finally an opportunity to do something, to shrug off the impassive role of judge I'd been stuck with and take matters into my own paws. I felt a surge of adrenaline just thinking about it, and I lifted my chin defiantly. "We're running out of time; the trail's growing cold. We have to act now." I could tell by Isaac and Ace's expressions, though, that they had no inclination to let me run an investigation on their territory. "Ace, get a patrol to take Princess Waverly back, please." "Absolutely not," I said immediately. "Those were my guards killed, and I have every right to stay and try to find justice for them. Plus, have you considered that this is connected to the murder of Calypso?" "Of course we have," Ace said, casting me a scornful look. "How could it not be? It was Sleepwalkers." That word again. "What exactly is a Sleepwalker?" "Trust me, you don't want to know, princess." "Oh trust me, I very much do." Isaac spoke, unexpectedly answering my question. "They're cats -- well, almost. They're... it's like they're possessed. They're these fearsomely altered -- we don't know if they've been drugged, or what -- beasts, with insane killer instincts and unmatched strength." "And these -- these Sleepwalkers -- they're just wandering around Caligo?" "We only had our first sighting a week ago, but the way Calypso was murdered... it could only have been one of them. We've found several trails since then; there's at least half a dozen that have passed through Caligo." ''-- tbc'' Category:Queen of Hearts